My Savior
by moonlightstudio
Summary: Bella Swan was changed on her sixteenth birthday in 1987. Twenty three years later and the truth of her past finally comes undone, but it will end in a battle. Will Bella and those she loves perish, or will a sacrifice save them all?


So this is a new story I've been writing, and maybe I've mentioned it a couple of times? Maybe not? Anyway I've decided to upload the Prologue so as I can give you a little feel of it, and also because I haven't updated in ages. And that just isn't me.

I'd like to thank all of you who are still alerting/favoriting my other stories, and I hope you like this story as well. This is another The Vampire Diaires/Twilight crossover, I just seem to be flowing out with stories with this crossover. But the new season of The Vampire Diaries, is just amazing. And that moment with Damon and Elena in "Rose" was amazing. I want Elena to be with Damon, he does deserve, he just doesn't know it. He's changed for her, and he doesn't get anyone. He should get Elena. Anyway, continuing on with the story now.

I would also like to thank **Cetacean **for her brilliant job is Beta'ing this.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J Smith, unfortunately. Nor do I owe the characters, those sexy male characters, but I do own the plot, and a bottle of water.

**Summary**: Bella Swan was changed on her sixteenth birthday in 1987. Twenty three years later and the truth of her past finally comes undone, but it will end in a battle. Will Bella and those she loves perish, or will a sacrifice save them all?

* * *

September 13th, 1987

I'd never been one for the future; I was the kind of person who lived for the now and thought about the future when it presented itself. I believed that we made our own future when and how we wanted. No one could control me or who I wanted to be. Or at least that's what I thought up until my sixteenth birthday. Because on my sixteenth birthday, everything went horribly wrong.

I'd been sitting at a small café just a couple of blocks away from my house, and that's where I first met him. At first I'd thought he was cute; raven black hair, icy blue eyes, very well built and pale skin. But that was all a show. Because underneath his perfect façade lye something dark. Something evil.

I'd never believed in the mythical creatures, the ones that belonged in your nightmares, in scary stories, in movies. But that night everything I believed went down the drain. At first I'd let him in, invited him to sit with me since he looked so lonely standing near the plant by himself. He'd smiled and accepted my offer, bringing himself and his bottle over with him.

It was weird that he had brought his own colored water bottle to a café instead of buying something. It was strange that he'd been standing so close to my table, taking sneak peeks at me and not having anyone else there to be with. But of course I didn't think of that until after I'd invited him to sit down and my world came crashing down.

At first he was nice, all casual and talking about normal things. My name, age, if I grew up here; the normal stuff. But then he delved deeper; what were my parent's names, did I have any siblings, where did I live. And that wasn't normal stuff, and he was a stranger so I definitely wasn't going to dish out that sort of information.

But then he started to talk about me like he knew me in person, and he was talking about things I hadn't even told him. And this freaked me out; someone I'd never seen knowing so much about me. I flinched away from him as he took a sip of his drink and red stained his lips. I wanted to get away from him, that was my first thought.

I'd excused myself and told him that I needed to be home before it was dark; he told me the sun wasn't going to set until six fifteen. Exact. I'd nodded and told him that I better go just in case, but the way he said that made me believe that he knew for sure that it would be light for another couple of hours. When I got up from the table and grabbed my bag and purse, he stood up too, offering to walk me home.

I'd smiled like it was a nice offer, but I declined. I pushed the chair in, walked over to the counter to pay and walked out of the café. I looked behind me a couple of times to see if he was there, but he wasn't. I sighed in happiness to know that the creepy person wasn't following me home, but I quickened my pace just in case he was somewhere I couldn't see him.

There was an alley that cut between two streets and between the houses that I normally walked through, but I knew that alleys sometimes held the unexpected and I decided to take the long way instead this time. I walked past my friend Samantha's house and thought about asking her to drive me home. But I decided I wasn't in that much trouble. Little did I know.

I walked around the bend and down another street. This street was covered with tall trees and a little sun filtered through them, but not a lot. This street had the more Victorian age looking houses, and when we'd first come to see the houses here I'd asked mom whether we could live in one of those, but she believed in ghosts and the supernatural and said she wanted to live in something more modern. Of course at the time I'd mocked her, but that was until I knew the truth about the world we thought we lived in. Because the truth was that things lived in the darkness, things we'd never imagined.

I passed a rather large house that was more Victorian than the rest of them, and that was when I saw _him_. The guy from the café. He was watching me from one of the windows. I nearly tripped as my heart kicked into overtime. He was standing there with a crooked smile that sent goose bumps down my back and his hands were held in front of him. He stood there with a straight back and his black leather jacket clung to his well built body.

I was so shocked by my seeing him that I didn't see the car coming from the other end of the street, I didn't even hear it. I didn't even know I was on the road. And as the car neared, I didn't even know it was so close. I swore that his perfect lips formed the word 'no'.

He disappeared as the car hit me and the impact sent me flying over it and onto the road behind it. I could feel the darkness clawing its way over me, and I could smell the blood flowing from me. The car doors opened and I heard footsteps, but before they could get close I was swept up and someone was running with me.

They were running so fast that the air was whipping past me and gripping my hair.

I don't remember anything after that, in my human life. But I remember _everything _that happened after I woke up.

* * *

So how do you guys like it? I would love all of your thoughts, love it? hate it? A smiley face would be enough to suffice, so if your reading this, why not review? You've already read it.

~Sophia


End file.
